


(TTS podfic) The Long and Lonesome Highway

by texttospeechoutfit



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, Podfic, Violence, text to speech podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 01:06:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11498571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/texttospeechoutfit/pseuds/texttospeechoutfit
Summary: Author's Summary: What if Dean went to Sam at Stanford for help trying to find their father, and Sam said no?





	(TTS podfic) The Long and Lonesome Highway

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Long and Lonesome Highway](https://archiveofourown.org/works/316574) by [Sorka42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorka42/pseuds/Sorka42). 



Be aware this is a text to speech podfic.There will be oddly pronounced names and things like hmmm bring pronounced as h.m.m.m.  
I would recommend to give the podfic at least 5 mins and if you don't like it then scrap it.  
I have been listening to different tts voices for the last month and I think I found some good options. I am open to suggestions for fics and voices.  
comments and constructive criticism is always welcome.  
Enjoy.

 

[4shared Link](https://www.4shared.com/s/fetx8ub-hei)


End file.
